


Obsession

by Hotchniss123 (MrsChipRockefeller)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Baby, Cake tasting, F/M, Hanging on edge of roof, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Marriage Proposal, Rescue, Robbery, Rooftop Fight, Sexual Abuse, Stabbing, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 16,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/Hotchniss123
Summary: Hotch is kidnapped from the hospital the day his baby is born by someone obsessed with him Dedicated to my best friend Hotchglare who inspired this story





	1. Taken

Taken

He was outside the hospital where his daughter had just been born waiting for a taxi to take him home to his son. He smiled thinking about his children. He was meant to pick up his eight year old son so he could meet his brand new sister. He knew his son was going to love her. He'd always wanted to be an older brother now he was.

He felt someone was following him but he shook it off. His job could make anyone paranoid. He usually never let that feeling take over. It was weakness. Weakness was something he never showed. He was the leader of a team who chased down the most hardened serial killers and criminals.

He looked around him but couldn't see anything so carried on waiting for his taxi. Suddenly he felt something connect to the back of his head. He felt his surroundings start spinning around him and collapsed.

He was thrown into the taxi and was driven off to the warehouse that had been set up for this moment.

When he arrived with him slung over his shoulder she clapped and rubbed her hands together. Oh how she'd been waiting to have him in her clutches. She'd been waiting ever since she first saw him. She wouldn't let anyone take him from her now he was hers. They were made for each other.

"String him up," she shouted.

He nodded and chained their captive by his wrists and ankles then strung him up. They soon left him on his own. Now he was chained there was no way he could leave her. She'd only let him out of his chains when he saw they were one. She hoped he'd see it soon.


	2. Red Alert

Red Alert

They entered her maternity room to see her holding the new baby looking distressed. What had happened? They'd expected to see Aaron with her. Where was he? Had something happened between the two of them? They sure hoped not.

"What is it?" Dave asked concerned.

"Aaron's missing..." They all looked at her worried. What did she mean he was missing? "He was meant to go home and pick up Jack but Jessica told me he didn't arrive..." She looked down trying to bite back her tears.

"What is it?" he asked more concerned.

She looked up with misty eyes. "There's a disturbing rumour going round the hospital... They said a dark haired man had been kidnapped outside the hospital..." She looked down and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She looked back up with tears in her eyes. "I have a feeling it was Aaron."

"We'll find him, Em," JJ said patting her shoulder.

"I'm scared," she said quietly. "I've never been a mother before. How am I going to cope with an eight year old boy and a newborn baby on my own?"

"Emily, we'll find him," Dave soothed. "We'll find him." She nodded. "JJ, stay with Emily while we go check out the footage."

She nodded while the others went to check the CCTV. They saw it was in fact Aaron who had been kidnapped. They couldn't keep themselves from crying look behind you or watch out though they knew it was too late.

By god they'd find him. They wouldn't let Emily lose him. They wouldn't let Jack lose his hero and Evie lose her father so soon after being born. He had a girlfriend, an eight year old son and a newborn daughter waiting for him to come home.


	3. Suspect

Suspect

They headed straight back to the BAU to work on their new case. Garcia immediately got to work on the footage they'd managed to get from the hospital. She was soon able to get the licence plate of the cab and through facial recognition software pull out a name.

He was one Ethan Carter and she handed over the address. When they got there they found him playing video games blankly. When he saw them he just got up and let them arrest him. It was obvious by this action there had to be a more domineering partner involved in this.

They just hoped they'd get answers from Ethan. They left him to sweat in an interrogation cell while they called JJ to come and interview him. Dave wanted her to interview him as she was maternal due to being a mother. From the way he'd acted they believed he felt like he had a loyalty to someone that he couldn't break.

It was clear that whoever it was had been using him. They'd conditioned him too such a state that he would submit to anyone. They'd read that he and his sister had been abused by their mother until she died of cancer a few months ago. Their mother had been obsessed with their father to the point he slapped a restraining order on him a few years after they divorced.

He still lived with his sister. They had a suspicion his sister was the one he felt an intense loyalty to but they had no proof. They hoped JJ could extract a confession from him. They had to break him. He was their only hope.


	4. Violation

Violation

He woke up and looked around him. Where was he? He seemed to be in a warehouse of some kind. There were photos of him all over the walls. Had he had a stalker? He felt like he'd been followed but he'd always shaken it off as paranoia.

Why hadn't he investigated it further? Who had him? What did she want from him? Had they met before?

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him and tried to look but he couldn't. The chains were getting in the way and they rubbed against his wrists. Damn, these bloody chains!

The young woman stood in front of him and smiled when she saw he was awake. Oh those beautiful brown eyes she thought as she stared into them. Was that the fire of passion in his eyes? He wanted her too she knew he did.

She smiled as she ripped open his shirt. She started kissing his chest while he recoiled inside and tried to get away from her. She placed her hands either side of his body with firm hands and looked up at him.

"Oh my love, you are so beautiful," she smiled up at him. He turned his head away from her. "Aw, you're shy I'd never have expected that from such a fearless leader."

He growled and she smiled taking down his trousers. She took his boxers down and he tried to close his legs in panic but the chains around his ankles prevented him. There was no way he was going to let her win. He'd show no weakness. He tried to think of Emily as she cupped his balls and gave him a blow job.

She then put his boxers and trousers back up and patted his chest. He stared at her defiantly. She may have just sexually violated him but he'd never let her win. He had every faith that his team would find him soon.


	5. Interview

Interview

JJ arrived and headed into the cell. The young man looked up at her nervously and closed off. She could see he was edgy and scared though he was trying to put up a front. She could work on this by pretending to be sympathetic.

She tried to calm herself having just left Emily with Jessica. Emily was still fretting though she'd let her baby go. She just didn't know what to do with herself. JJ had never seen Emily like this before.

She sat down trying to control her emotions. She looked up at him and said gently, "We're not mad at you we just want to know where Agent Hotchner is." He looked around nervously. She noticed he looked even more scared. She placed her hand over his and added, "Everything will be alright if you just tell us where you took Agent Hotchner."

He looked down then back up again. He gave her the address. She was about to get up when he added, "Please protect me from her..." He lifted up his shirt to reveal a branding scar and several other burn and stab scars. "My sister told me she'd stop hurting me if I helped her take Agent Hotchner. I'm sorry I should never have taken part but I was too weak. Trinity's obsessed with him."

She turned back feeling a little sorry for him. She knew the others had been listening in. She was positive they'd be on their way to save Aaron and understand her assuring the young man who was clearly also a victim.

"We'll try and get you a lenient sentence since you did it against your will but you can't be let off. You still took part in a crime," she answered.

He nodded and she left leaving him in the cell. She found the rest of them strapping on their Kevlar vests so she did too.

"Apparently, she's obsessed with Aaron," she said.

"We'll have to tread this carefully to save him," Rossi answered. "Were you able to get a name?"

"Trinity."

He nodded and they all climbed into their SUVs racing towards the address he'd given them.


	6. Rescue

Rescue

Trinity re-entered the warehouse she was keeping him. He could hear the footsteps behind him and tried to prepare for his next attack but he had no idea what was coming next. This girl was obviously delusional believing they were lovers. He would do whatever he had to to get back to Emily in one piece.

"My idiot brother managed to get himself arrested," she said.

"They will find me," he answered firmly.

"They'll never separate us, my love."

"Don't underestimate my team."

"You sound like you want to leave me," she shouted plunging the knife into his stomach causing him to double over. "What have I done but love you?" she screamed stabbing him in the eyebrow while he was doubled over.

He heard more footsteps enter the room and hoped to God they were his team. He heard guns brought up and felt her stick the knife into his right thigh which stung like a bitch.

"You won't take my love from me," she shouted.

"Trinity, he already has a girlfriend. Do you even know his first name?" Rossi answered.

"I saw Aaron first," she screamed grabbing the knife handle.

"We know your father left you when you were small. Are you going to deny Agent Hotchner's children their father? He has an eight year old son and a newborn baby. That's why he was at the hospital, Trinity."

She screamed dragging the knife, "you cheating bastard." He tried to grin and bear it and just hoped they'd arrest her soon. He knew they had to get away from him in order to do so.

Suddenly he heard a bullet go off and saw it hit her arm. She howled and drew out the knife in shock. The blood was beginning to drip in and over his eye and mist his vision. She was about to run at them with the knife when Rossi shot her again. She fell back and Morgan went to deal with her while Rossi went to deal with his best friend.

Rossi unchained him and took his weight as he tried to get his feet back on the floor after being strung up for so long. He helped him walk out to the ambulance though he did so gingerly. His feet hurt as did his head, abdomen, leg and wrists. He just wanted to see his family again and sleep.

Rossi noticed his eyes drooping and shook him gently. "No, my friend, you must stay awake. You've suffered a head injury," he said.

"I'm so tired," he answered weakly.

"Let the medics have a look first. We can't have you slipping into a coma."

He nodded and sunk into Rossi trusting he'd help him get to the ambulance. He knew his best friend would help him while he felt his strength leaving him. It just felt such a long way.

When they reached the ambulance Rossi handed his best friend over to the medics. They sat him down on one of the beds and cleaned his eyebrow and the blood on his face. They then stitched it up while he winced and tried to keep his eyes open.

"Can I sleep?" he asked.

"You're in no danger now. You can lie back if you want to. We'll take care of your other wounds," the medic answered after checking his eyes.

He nodded and they helped him onto the bed completely. As he closed his eyes they linked him to a heart monitor. They cleaned up his abdomen and stitched him up while they drove to the hospital. They examined his leg. They were relieved there was miraculously no soft tissue damage. They sutched it up.

They then placed him on a blood drip as they deemed he'd lost too much blood. They also had a look at his wrists and ankles. They could see they'd been cut a little though they were mostly bruised. They cleaned them up with antiseptic wipes then bandaged them.


	7. Reunion

Reunion

When they finally reached the hospital they put him into a room. Rossi stayed by his side. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Emily in the doorway holding the baby.

She looked at her boyfriend worried with tears in her eyes as she saw his eyes were closed. "He's alright; he's just lost a lot of blood. She stabbed his stomach, eyebrow and leg..." She nodded trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "Emily, he's alright."

She nodded and sat in the other seat next to him carefully holding her daughter all the time. She shifted Evangeline into one of her arms and was about to hold Aaron's hand when she saw the bandages.

"His wrists?" she asked.

"She kept him strung up. The chains rubbed his ankles and wrists," he answered.

"Oh my poor darling," she answered placing a hand on his arm. She looked back up at Rossi and added, "Who did this to him?"

"Does it matter, he's safe now," he answered.

"Dave, you know I won't rest till I know. Who took my boyfriend? Why did she do this to him? He wouldn't hurt a fly without a reason."

"She was an obsessed young woman who believed they were made for each other with psychotic tendencies..." She gulped. "I shot her. She was coming at us with a knife so I shot her. She was declared dead on the scene."

She nodded. "Thank you so much for bringing him back safely."

"We always will, Emily," he smiled back at her.

She nodded back at him. "I know."

He smiled at her holding the baby and asked, "Would I be able to hold her?"

"Of course you can," she smiled at him.

He got up and headed over to her to carefully take the little girl off her. She handed her over carefully and Evie opened her eyes. When she saw Dave looking down at her she started to cry as they'd never met before. The one time he'd seen her before was when they received the news Aaron was missing.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright, little one. I'm just your Uncle Dave. I won't hurt you. You're safe with me," he soothed rocking her gently back and forth.

Aaron slowly opened his eyes murmuring her name over and over. He looked around him and knew he was in hospital. He saw Emily and Dave holding his baby. He tried to get up but it hurt.


	8. Proposal

Proposal

Emily took his hand said, "Gently, honey. You've been stabbed in the stomach."

"I heard Evangeline cry," he answered worried.

"She's alright," she replied stroking his hand. "Dave has her."

He nodded and looked down. "I wish I had the strength to hold her."

"Honey, you will. You can give her a hug carefully. I'll take her when she gets too much," she answered.

He nodded and smiled as Dave handed her to her father. He couldn't take the weight so Emily took her off him and placed her down by his head. He stroked his hand over her head smiling at her. She smiled back at him.

"Hey beautiful, do you remember me? I'm your daddy. I love you so much. I'm so happy to see you again," he said gently.

"She's happy to see you again too, darling," Emily answered stroking his hair. "Of course she remembers you. You're her daddy. She loves you so much too."

He smiled turning to her. He saw she was kneeling down by the bed holding his hand still while stroking his hair. "I love you, Emily," he said quietly.

"I know. I love you too, Aaron, so much," she answered smiling at him. "So very much."

He squeezed her hand gently smiling at her while Dave scooped up the new baby. They were just so happy they were back together.

"Marry me?" he whispered.

"Are you serious?" she answered off-guard.

"I know I don't have a ring but I want to marry you, Emily. I want you to be my wife. I can't live without you. Please say you'll be my wife," he answered vulnerably.

"Yes, Aaron, I'll be your wife," she answered choking in tears. "Yes, I'll marry you." He smiled at her the widest smile she'd seen since he held Evangeline yesterday. "You just need to do one thing for me first..."

"Yes, I'll do anything for you," he replied.

"Get better," she replied stroking his cheek.

He smiled and answered, "I will."

"Congratulations, you two," Dave smiled. "A new baby and an engagement."

"Thank you, Dave," they smiled at him.

"You two deserve it." He heard a giggle and looked down to see their daughter giggling up at him. "Yes Evangeline, your parents are getting married," he said tickling her chin. "Yes, they are."

The new parents smiled at the two of them. Dave just looked so sweet with a baby they hoped one would be in his future. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Dave," Emily said.

"Yes," he answered not looking up from Evie having fallen under her spell.

"We'd like you to be Evangeline's godfather," Aaron answered.

"I'd love to be," he smiled at them. He then looked back down at his goddaughter and smiled, "You hear that I'm your godfather. I'll help protect you, my little angel."

Emily smiled at them with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe her luck. She had the baby she'd always longed for with the man she loved with all her heart and they were going to get married.

They heard footsteps and looked in the doorway to see Jack and Jessica. Jack ran up to him shouting, "Dad."


	9. Jack

Jack

Aaron welcomed his hug trying to be careful of the stitches. "Hey buddy," he answered.

"Are you alright?"

"I am now."

"I was scared when you didn't come home."

"It's alright now," he answered stroking his hair. "She's gone."

"Why did she do it, dad?"

"Because she was a bad girl."

"No-one beats dad," he smiled up at him.

"That's right," Emily smiled stroking her stepson's hair.

"Dave made her go away this time though," Aaron defended.

"Thanks Uncle Dave for saving my dad," he smiled up at him.

"Anytime, buddy, anytime. We'll never let you lose your hero," he answered stroking his hair while carefully holding his sister.

He beamed back up at him. He then noticed the baby in Uncle Dave's arms. "Is that my sister?" he asked.

"Yes buddy, she is your sister," he smiled at him taking a chair.

"Can I see her?" he asked his dad and stepmom.

"Of course you can," they smiled back at him.

He smiled and went to stand as close as he could to Uncle Dave's chair. He looked down in wonder at the little girl. She was absolutely beautiful. She had dark hairs that lay over her scalp though you could still see her scalp. She stared up at him fascinated with her big brown eyes.

"Can I talk to her?" he asked nervously.

"Of course you can. You're her brother," Emily smiled softly at him.

"Will she understand me?"

"Of course she will. She's American just like you, sweetie."

He smiled and turned back to her. He then realised he didn't know her name and shuffled his feet looking down. "What's her name?" he asked nervously.

"Evangeline Mary Hotchner," she smiled, "but you can call her Evie."

He smiled then turned back to his sister. "Hi Evie, I'm your big brother. I love you and hope you'll love me too..." he said kissing her forehead.

"She loves you already, buddy. You're her big brother," Aaron soothed.

He smiled up at him then back at his sister. "I'm going to help mummy and daddy look after you..." He whispered, "Dad's a superhero but don't tell anyone."

Aaron smiled at his son's undying belief in him. It made him feel so much better that even when he'd been hurt and kidnapped his eight year old son believed he was a hero. It meant everything to him.


	10. Staying

Staying

"How are you feeling?" Jessica asked him.

"I've been better," Aaron smiled, "but I'm so happy to see you all again."

"We're glad you're safe." He smiled back. "How long do they say you'll have to stay?"

"A week," he answered frustrated. "At least I had it already scheduled off. Just not the way I'd expected to spend it."

"Honey, I asked if Evie and I could stay with you while you were here..." He looked up hopeful. "They said we can stay by your side." He smiled back at her.

He then looked at her concerned and answered, "Jack?"

"I'll look after him, Aaron," Jessica answered.

"Auntie Jessica says we'll visit every day after school," Jack added.

Aaron nodded silently thanking them. "Jack," he said gently.

"Yes dad," he answered walking over to the bed.

"Emily and I have some news for you."

"Are you getting married?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes we are," he smiled back at them. "Yes, we're getting married."

"Yes," he cheered. "I knew you were going to get married I knew it."

"I take it you're happy then," he smiled at his son. He was so glad Jack and Emily got along really well. He knew it from the moment he'd decided to go for it and ask her out for a date so many years after first falling for her.

"Jack, it's late. We'd better get home. You have school in the morning," Jessica said.

"Yes Auntie Jessica," he answered disappointed.

"We'll see dad and Emily again tomorrow," she reassured him.

"Straight after school?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Straight after school," she agreed. He smiled up at her. She then realised she was holding a Moses basket and added, "Oh Emily, I brought the Moses basket you asked for for Evangeline." She handed it over.

"Thanks Jessica," she smiled back taking it and placing it down by the bed.

Jack and Jessica then made their goodbyes and left promising to come back the next day.

Dave then shifted and said, "I think my arm's gone dead."

"I'll take her," Emily answered taking her daughter off him.

"I think it's time I went home too. You two going to be alright?"

"I think so," Emily smiled at Aaron while he smiled back. She then turned back to Dave and added, "Dave, once again thank you for bringing him back safely."

"I always will," he smiled getting up. "Would you like me to get Jessica to get you a fresh pair of clothes to bring with her tomorrow?"

"Yes please, that would be a great help," Aaron smiled.

"Anything to help."

"Thanks Dave, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, my friend, anytime."

He smiled then left them alone with their baby. She looked down to see her daughter was asleep so placed her into the Moses basket kissing her forehead. She brought the blanket up to her chin.

She then sat back and saw Aaron trying to fight sleep. "Darling, it's alright. You're safe now. You can sleep. We're not going anywhere," she soothed.

He nodded and closed his eyes. She soon fell asleep herself.


	11. Changing

Changing

As agreed Jack and Jessica visited Aaron straight after school. When they reached the room Jack ran in again. He smiled to see his dad sitting up with Emily holding his baby sister.

"Dad, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"A little better thanks, buddy," he smiled back.

"When will you be home?"

"In a few days, buddy. You having fun with Auntie Jessica?"

He nodded then added, "But I miss you."

"I miss you too but I'll be home soon."

He smiled back at him. Aaron then smiled up at his son's aunt.

"I've got you a fresh pair of clothes," Jessica smiled at him.

"Thanks Jess," he smiled back. "Just leave them on the side."

She nodded and did so. She'd picked up some trousers and a shirt he'd be able to change into easily. They had to make sure it was easy for him to change into so his stitches wouldn't be affected. She knew Emily would help him change.

After they left Emily got him out of his shirt and put it to one side. She helped him into the clean shirt Jessica had brought along being careful of the stitches on his stomach.

She was about to take off his trousers when he shouted, "No, I'll do it myself."

"Aaron, if you do it yourself you could end up pulling your stitches," she answered.

"Emily, please," he answered trying not to show how vulnerable he felt. The moment she'd tried to take off his trousers he'd been reminded of how his captor had sexually violated him. "Please. Emily, let me do it on my own."

"Aaron, if you do it on your own you'll pull the stitches."

"Then just leave them, please."

She looked up and could see how distressed he was so sat back down. She took his hand and rubbed circles into it with her thumb calming him down.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"Please don't ask me," he answered looking away.

She decided she wouldn't push him. He'd come to her in his own time. She just hoped it was soon. Had she raped him? Had she sexually violated him? If she had she'd kill her all over again.

She carried on rubbing circles into his skin assuring him she was still here. No matter what had happened she wasn't going to leave him. Her love for him would never change.

Later on he turned back and said guiltily, "Emily, I'm sorry."

"Aaron, it's alright. You've been through a lot and I'm here for you," she answered gently.

"You can change my trousers but please don't touch my boxers."

"If you don't want me to I won't."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love."

He smiled back slightly.

She proceeded to change his trousers being careful not to pull his stitches or touch his boxers. She was pretty sure now his attacker her done something to his privates. She was just glad there was nothing physically wrong with them.

He smiled slightly at her when she'd finished as he felt a little better in the new clothes. He was just unsure anything would rub out this dirty and ashamed feeling. He'd let her sexually violate him.

Could he ever admit everything that happened to Emily? Would she still love him if she knew he'd been sexually violated? He was dirty. He was broken. He didn't deserve her.


	12. Going Home

Going Home

A week later he was finally let out of hospital. They took the stitches out also. He knew he would always have scars but Emily had loved him with Foyet's scars. They would fade in time thankfully.

Dave came to the ward and saw them sat on the bed with Evangeline still in the Moses basket.

"You ready to go home?" he asked.

"More than ready," Aaron answered.

"You're going home for the first time, little one..." Emily smiled down at her daughter. "Are you ready?" She smiled back with a huge smile. "I take that as a yes."

They walked out of the hospital to Dave's car. When they got there Dave helped Aaron into the front passenger seat. Emily smiled surprised to see the baby car seat in the back.

"You stopped by the house?" she asked.

"No, I thought a good godfather should have a baby car seat for his goddaughter," he smiled.

"You're the best godfather," she smiled kissing his cheek.

He smiled back and they got in the car. He drove them back to their house as carefully and quickly as he could. When he got there he parked and helped get Aaron out. Emily meanwhile got Evangeline out.

They got them both inside and as soon as Dave left Aaron said, "I'm going to have a bath."

"I'll pour it for you," she answered. "Before you even think about it stay with Evie."

He nodded and sat back a little annoyed. He just wanted to do things for himself. He wanted to be independent again.

She came back some time later and said, "It's poured." She put Evie into her Moses basket again then helped Aaron to the bathroom.

"Emily, can you leave now?" he asked.

"Ok but call me if you need me," she answered.

"I will," he answered looking at the bath.

She nodded and left.

Two hours later she wondered why he hadn't called for her or she'd heard him moving in the bathroom. She looked to see her daughter was asleep then left to check on her fiancé. She was really worried as it was so quiet. It had been obvious he'd been keeping something from her.


	13. Scrubbing

Scrubbing

She knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Aaron is everything alright?"

She couldn't hear anything and he didn't answer so she kicked in the door. She found Aaron in the bath scrubbing himself.

"Jesus Christ, Aaron, you scared the hell out of me! Why didn't you answer me? It's been two hours," she shouted trying to calm her heart rate.

She then realised he'd never once looked up so she turned back to him. She noticed he was cleaning himself almost in a trance-like state and whispering to himself. She also saw he was shivering. No surprise she thought as the water must be freezing by now.

She kneeled down beside him and heard him chanting, "I can't get it off, and I can't get it off me." She could see his skin was red raw so she snatched the sponge off him.

He finally turned to look at her but there was a haunted look in his eyes. "Aaron, you're scaring me. What can't you get off you?" she asked gently unplugging the bath.

"She touched me, Emily. She kissed me all over my chest. She cupped my balls. She gave me a blow job. She violated me. I'm all dirty, Emily. Emily, I'm all dirty," he answered.

She helped him get out and wrapped a towel around him. "Aaron, no of this is your fault. She's gone. She can't come back." Suddenly she heard the phone go and looked at him worried. "Stay here and don't pick up that sponge. You're clean. If you scrub anymore you'll bleed."

He just nodded numbly while she ran to answer the phone.

"Hello," she picked up trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"Emily, it's me, Jessica. I was wondering if you wanted me to pick up Jack," she answered.

"Yes, please Jess. I got to go. I've got a bit of a situation here. Aaron's trying to scrub his skin off."

She hung up and ran back to find him still standing there wrapped in the towel dripping wet staring blankly into space. She sat him down and dried him being careful of his scabs. She helped him into his bath gown then took him up to bed.


	14. Dealing with the Damage

Dealing with the Damage

"Aaron, tell me what happened?" she asked holding him close to her.

"Evie?" he answered.

"Evie's fine. She's sleeping in her Moses basket. It's you I'm worried about."

He sighed and looked down. He knew she deserved to know. She'd found him trying to scrub his skin off. They were going to get married after all. He had to tell someone. It was killing him inside.

He told her everything he could remember clinging to her embrace. At the end he added, "Please don't leave me. I need you. I love you. I'm so sorry. I'm trying to be strong, I really am."

"Aaron," she answered stroking his back. "None of this is your fault. It was all her. You didn't deserve this. You didn't deserve any of it. She's gone now. Dave killed her. She can't hurt you anymore. We're in this together. I'm going to help you over this."

"I don't deserve you," he answered snuggling into her. "I'm dirty. I'm disgusting. You deserve better."

"Aaron, listen to me," she answered making him look at her. "You aren't dirty or disgusting. You're the best man I've ever known. You've just been victimised and violated. You didn't deserve any of this. You're the man I will always love no matter what."

"I love you, Emily," he answered quietly.

"I love you too, Aaron," she replied kissing his hair, "and I'm not going anywhere." He nodded and she held him close to her. "We're going to get married. You won. She can't hurt us again."

He relaxed further into her as she held him close. He felt safe in her arms. He knew she'd never hurt him. He never wanted him to go without her again. He was so relieved she'd agreed to marry him.

She held him close trying to sooth him she wasn't going anywhere. Having finally got the confirmation that she'd sexually violated him she wanted to scream. No-one did that to her fiancé. No-one made him feel this way and got away with it. She was so thankful Dave had shot her as if he hadn't she'd have hunted her down and beaten her to death.

"Everything's alright now," she answered kissing his hair. "We'll get through this together. I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

They soon heard the door go and Jessica call, "Emily, Jack's home."

"Shall we go down and see him?" she asked her fiancé. "Do you feel like you're ready?"

He nodded. "But Emily I don't want him to know what happened this afternoon."

"Don't worry, he won't. He'll only ever know what you want him to know. We made a deal to keep our world from him. Never let him know the true evil that is out there."

He whispered, "thank you."

They got up off the bed and he made sure his bath gown was fastened tight. They then went down to greet Jessica and Jack.

When they got down there Jessica was relieved to see Aaron looked alright. Emily shook her head to tell her not to talk about what she'd said on the phone.

"Everything's alright now," she said.

"I'm glad," Jessica answered.

He looked at her betrayed and moved a little away. "Aaron, please." She whispered. "I only told her you were trying to scrub your skin off. I needed to tell her why I was so panicked. Aaron, you know I'd never break your confidence."

He nodded and came back closer to her. She wrapped her arm around him and helped him down to his son. When they reached the bottom of the stairs Jack ran up to him. He hugged him carefully.

"Dad, you're home," he exclaimed.

"Yes I am, buddy," he smiled back.

"Does that mean you're better now?"

"It means I'm well on the mend."

"Will you be going to work tomorrow?"

"No, I have another week scheduled off to spend with the people that matter most to me. You, your sister and Emily."

He beamed. "Can we play together?"

"Carefully yes. Until I regain my strength I'll have to use a walking stick."

"You'll get better really soon, dad. You're a fighter."

"Yes he is," Emily smiled at Aaron. "We'll get through this all together."

He nodded and added, "I'll help."

Emily crouched down by him and smiled, "I know you will, buddy."

"I love you, mum."

"I love you too, buddy." She whispered, "Dad needs to know too."

He nodded and turned back to hug him. "I love you, dad," he said hugging him.

"I love you too, buddy," he answered hugging his shoulders. He wished he could crouch down and hug him properly. He hoped he could soon enough.

"Where's my sister?" he asked worried.

"She's asleep in the living room," Emily reassured.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course you can."

"I'd better get going," Jessica smiled seeing Aaron was alright. It was a relief to see him up and about. She knew he'd get stronger and fitter as time went on.

"You could stay for dinner," Emily answered looking at Aaron who nodded.

"Yes please stay," Aaron smiled. "We haven't been able to spend much time together recently."

"I'd love to," she smiled back. "Do you need some help making it?"

"You're our guest. Sit down with Aaron and the kids while I cook," Emily smiled. "Thanks for bringing Jack home."

"Anytime."

She whispered, "Please help Aaron look after the kids and boost his confidence. I've never seen him so insecure before."

She nodded and assured her, "he'll be back to normal soon enough. We just need to be there for him."

She nodded and left them to go into the living room while she went to make dinner. She just hoped her family would get back to normal soon. She knew it would take some time getting over what Aaron had suffered. She would help him through though. She knew he'd never see a psychiatrist unless he was forced to.

That night they tucked the kids in together. She wanted to remind him what he had and that he'd won. He had a family that would always be here for him. She knew she had to keep life as normal as she could for his recovery. He hated a fuss made over him.

She helped him into their own bed that night. He was so glad to be in his own bed but he hoped she didn't expect anything more than to just share their bed. He just didn't feel ready to be intimate.

He hoped he would be soon as he didn't want it to scare him or give him bad memories. It wouldn't be fair on Emily if they never made love again. She'd leave down the line if it carried on like that. He also wanted more children.

"Emily..." he said nervously.

"Yes Aaron," she answered concerned.

"Can we not have sex tonight? I'm not ready."

"Of course...Aaron, I'm not going to push you. We'll take this at your pace."

"Thank you for understanding."

She stroked her hand down the side of his face and answered, "Aaron, I love you. I'll never hurt you."

"I know. I love you too, Emily."

She kissed his cheek and said, "Sweet dreams, honey."

"Sweet dreams, darling," he answered kissing her cheek.

They both fell asleep in each other's arms. It was the way he felt safe. That was what he needed right now while he was vulnerable. It assured him she'd never leave him even now she knew everything he'd suffered. She loved him he had no doubt of that.


	15. Engagement Ring

Engagement Ring

A few days later he couldn't take looking at her finger and not seeing a ring on her finger. He felt like he was letting her down. They were engaged and he hadn't yet given her an engagement ring. He felt so sleazy.

He wanted to go out and get her a ring. She deserved one. She'd taken everything he'd thrown at her in her stride. He knew it had only been a week and a bit but he was beginning to think he could deal with sex again. She was so incredibly beautiful who wouldn't want to make love to her.

"Emily, I want to go out today," he said.

"You haven't been out since we came home," she answered.

"I'm ready and I want to get you an engagement ring. I feel lousy looking at your finger and seeing no ring."

"Aaron, I could have a Haribo ring or a Hula Hoop on my finger and it wouldn't matter to me. All that matters to me is we're going to get married and we love each other."

"It matters to me. I don't want to feel like I've cheated you. I want the world to know you're mine."

"Aaron, I don't feel like I've been cheated by not having a ring. I am yours and no-one can change that but if it would make you feel better for me to have a ring let's go. You could also probably use a bit of fresh air."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for understanding."

"I'll just put Evie in the pram."

"Probably time for her to get out too."

She kissed his cheek and went to put their daughter in the pram. She picked her up from her Moses basket and got her changed into her coat, hat and baby shoes. Evangeline smiled at her mother and giggled as she got her ready.

"Are you ready to see the big wide world? I bet you are, yes you are," Emily said placing her in the pram while the little girl giggled.

Aaron then came up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder kissing her cheek. "May I push her?" he asked.

"Of course you can. She's your daughter too and it might help with your walking."

He nodded and took the handle of the pram while she opened their front door. He then pushed out the pram while she followed locking the door.

"Will we need the car?" she asked.

"No we can walk there," he smiled.

"What if you get tired?"

"Then I'll lean on the pram."

"Good idea," she answered playing with his hair. "Then let's go get me an engagement ring."

"Absolutely," he smiled starting to walk towards the shops pushing his baby girl. Emily walked beside them proud of the two of them. Her fiancé was making great progress in his recovery and her daughter was developing well and healthy. Evie always put a smile on their faces and it made Emily so happy to see a smile on Aaron's face.

They soon found themselves at a jewellery store. She looked through the rings to find the perfect engagement ring. He'd told her she had free reign over what ring he was going to give her. He wanted to get her the most beautiful ring he'd ever seen.

She soon fell for a ring and seeing Emily's face he pushed Evie over to her. He smiled when he saw the ring. It was absolutely beautiful. It was white gold and had a small diamond. It was just like her he thought.

"If that's the ring you want that's the ring you'll have," he smiled at her kissing her cheek.

"Thank you, honey," she smiled back kissing his cheek.

The jeweller came over and asked, "How may I help?"

"I'd like to buy this ring for my fiancée," he answered pointing at it.

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful lady," she smiled.

Emily blushed while Aaron put his arm around her. "She makes me feel the luckiest man in the world," he beamed.

"You make me feel the luckiest woman in the world," she smiled up at him.

"May I just see if we need to resize the ring?" the jeweller asked.

"Sure," Emily smiled.

She came round and saw the pram. She softened when she saw it and looked up at them. "Aw, may I see the baby?" she asked.

"Of course but she's fallen asleep," Aaron smiled at her. "Probably best you come round here."

She walked round to see the little girl asleep in her pram. She thought she was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. She was sleeping on her side holding onto the blanket.

"She's adorable. How old is she?" she smiled.

"Ten days," they both smiled proudly.

She then got back to fitting the ring to Emily's finger. Thankfully it fit perfectly.

When he bought it he placed it on her finger immediately kissing her hand. "My fiancée," he smiled at her.

"My fiancé," she smiled back. "Now she's asleep let's take Evangeline home."

He nodded and turned the pram round to face the door of the shop. She opened the door and he pushed her out while her mother followed. They then took their sleeping baby home carefully not waking her up. Luckily they succeeded.


	16. Last Day

Last Day

It was soon the day before he was going back to work. He was finally off the walking stick and could stand up proud and tall. He'd spent most of the afternoon playing soccer with Jack. Jack still really loved soccer and was still playing on a soccer team. When he was home and the weather was good it was their favourite activity to do together.

He also spent some of the day playing with his two week old daughter. He tickled her and bounced her up and down on his lap. She giggled and smiled all the time. She was a daddy's girl through and through.

They put Evie to bed together bringing the blanket up to her chin. They stroked her head and wished her sweet dreams. Jack joined them and did the same. He loved to put his little sister to bed. He loved to help with her.

Sometime later they turned to Jack. It was time for bed and they always read him a bedtime story. They sometimes took it in turns.

"Time for bed, buddy," they said.

"Oh," he answered disappointed.

"You've got school in the morning...Who would you like to read you a bedtime story?"

"Dad," he answered firmly. "He's going back to work tomorrow. He might go away again."

"Jack, come here," Aaron said gently. He went over to him looking at his feet. Aaron took his hands. "If I go away on a case I will always come home. I will always come home."

"I know. I just miss you when you're gone but you have to fight the bad guys. No-one beats dad," he smiled at him.

He smiled back at him. "Let's go and read you your bedtime story."

He nodded beaming and they went upstairs while Emily followed some time later. She loitered outside his bedroom listening to her fiancé read his son his bedtime story. He had his arm around Jack while he cuddled up to him.

Soon enough he was asleep so Aaron closed the book and gently pulled his arm out. Thankfully Jack didn't wake up. He kissed his forehead and left. He smiled when he saw Emily loitering outside.

"He's asleep now," he smiled.

She nodded. "I'll just go wish him sweet dreams," she answered.

He nodded and smiled. "See you downstairs."

She smiled and went in to see her son. He was sleeping on his side holding the blanket. She smiled at the way the siblings slept in a similar position.

She stroked her hand over his hair and kissed it. "Sweet dreams, buddy," she whispered. He smiled in his sleep and she left smiling.

She headed downstairs to join her fiancé. She cuddled into him on the sofa. He ran his fingers through her hair idly.

"So when are we going to tell the others we're engaged? Only Dave knows currently," she asked.

"Do you want to come in tomorrow? We could announce the engagement and introduce them to Evie. They haven't properly met her yet," he answered.

"I'd love to. I haven't really seen them in weeks."

"They missed you during the pregnancy. What are you going to do now?"

"I've always fancied writing. I used to write all the time in my teens and it would allow me to be here to raise the kids."

"Great idea," he smiled at her. "I've heard the stories you've made up for Jack. You're really talented."

"Aw thanks honey."

"And you have an added advantage."

She smiled up at him. "What's that?"

"You can translate your stories in six different languages."

"True."

He looked at the clock and turned to her. "Well, I've got an early start tomorrow. Better get to bed."

"Don't want you to be too tired for work tomorrow," she answered.

"Wouldn't go down well on my first day back," he smiled.

"Then come on let's go to bed." She took a look at the clock and looked confused. "Aaron, we've still got an hour till we usually went to bed for work."

"Let's go to bed," he smiled up at her with a glint in his eye.

"Ooh absolutely," she answered catching on.

They rushed up to their room trying to be careful not to wake their children. Luckily they succeeded and gently closed their bedroom door. They then started taking each other's clothes off.

She suddenly pulled away. "Are you really ready for this? I don't want you to push yourself..." she said concerned.

"I'm ready," he answered determined. "I'm ready...just not ready for a blow job and please don't kiss my chest."

"If you don't want me to I won't," she assured him.

"Thank you."

He then launched his lips back on hers and kissed her with passion. She soon joined in with as much passion and ran her fingers through his hair. They were soon under the sheets making love to each other for the first time in a long time. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	17. Back to Work

Back to Work

They woke up the next morning in the same position. He gently took his arm out from underneath just as the alarm rang. She woke up and smiled at him.

"Good morning," she smiled up at him.

"Morning," he smiled back.

"Ready for your first day back at work?"

"Looking forward to it."

They got up and ready for the day ahead then woke up the children. They got them ready then into the car. As it was too early for school they took Jack to the BAU with them. He loved every chance he got to go into the office.

When they arrived he took his family up to the bullpen. Seeing the family arrive with the pram everyone gathered in the bullpen. They all smiled at the pram.

Emily smiled back at them and picked up Evie who'd properly woken up. She smiled up at her mother a smile that melted Emily's heart.

"Evie, this is your daddy's team. Guys, this is our daughter, Evangeline Mary Hotchner but you can call her Evie," Emily smiled.

They all smiled at her. "May I hold her?" Garcia asked.

"Of course," Emily smiled. "She is your goddaughter."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yes, we'd love you to be godmother," Aaron smiled.

"That is if you want to be. You're so great with children. Also of it hadn't been for you and your facial recognition software Aaron wouldn't have been found," Emily added. "I'd love to be," Garcia smiled back.

Emily handed Evie over to her carefully. She cradled her in her arms smiling up at her boyfriend. She couldn't wait to have her own children with her handsome hot chocolate.

She then smiled down at the little girl in her arms. "Hello Evie, I'm your godmother. I'm going to help your parents protect you, my little fairy." Evie smiled back up at her. "She's gorgeous," she smiled up at him.

"Thanks," they smiled back.

Jack started kicking his feet while Evie was passed round. Reid saw this and got down by him. Jack looked up at him vulnerably.

"You alright?" he asked. Jack nodded looking down at the floor.

Aaron noticing this got down by him. "Buddy, your sister is never going to replace you, you know that right?" He nodded. "We love you both as much as each other."

"I know," he answered. "And she's new so she gets lots of attention."

"Buddy, we are never going to neglect you," he answered hugging his son. "You're right she is new and she's just a baby. She's going to need a lot of help as she can't do things for herself like you can."

"I'll help," he smiled.

"I know you will, buddy. You already do a great job of it."

He beamed at him and hugged him close to him.

Evie was finally back with Emily so she put her back in her pram. She took a look at her watch and knew it was time to leave soon.

"Oh my god!" Garcia squealed noticing the ring. "You two are engaged."

Aaron got up and wrapped his arm around Emily's shoulders while they smiled, "Yes we are."

"How long have you been engaged?" JJ smiled.

"Two weeks. He proposed to me the day you saved him. We just didn't get the ring till a few days ago," Emily smiled.

"Congratulations," they smiled.

"Thanks," they smiled back.

"When's the wedding going to be?" Garcia asked excitedly.

"We haven't decided yet," Aaron answered.

"We were focussing on Aaron's recovery and Evie," she added.

They nodded in understanding. She looked at her watch again and saw it was time to leave. She had to get her stepson to school on time.

"Sorry guys but if we don't leave now I won't be able to get Jack to school on time," she announced. They nodded. "Jack, come on, we've got to get to school."

"But I want to stay," he answered disappointed.

"Jack, you have to go to school," Aaron replied firmly. "I'll see you at home later or call if I have to go away."

He nodded. "You have to work too."

"Yes we do," he answered ruffling his hair.

As Emily turned the pram round the team said, "Have a good day at school, Jack."

"I will," he smiled back waving at them.

"Thanks guys," Emily beamed at them appreciating their attempt to cheer him up and make sure he didn't feel left out.

She then pushed the pram out while Jack held onto the handle. She managed to get him to school on time. Thankfully he didn't have a case that called him away that day.

When he got home he said, "So shall we start planning?"

"Start planning what?" she answered.

"Our wedding of course."

"Great idea. You're back at work. Evie's doing alright and developing healthily."

"But?"

"Can we marry when she's a little older?"

"Of course. We can still start planning now though. Takes some time to do everything needed."

"True," she answered cuddling into him while he stroked her hair. "I love you," she smiled up at them.

"I love you, too," he answered kissing her hair.

"I can't wait to marry you."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

She smiled up at him and rested her head on his chest. She was so happy and content with him. She couldn't imagine her life without the man she loved. She then realised something.

"What about when you go away?" she asked.

"We'll Skype," he answered kissing his hair. "You're not going to plan this alone."

"I know, I know. How was work?"

"Good thanks. Only had a few consults to do."

"That's good."

"Got any writing done today?"

"A little when Evie was asleep."

"Good. You'll be a great writer. I'm already proud of you."

"Thanks honey. Do you think Dave might know some editors I can send my stories too?"

"I'm sure he does. He'd love to help."

She smiled up at him. She was nervous about her new ambition but it also felt right. She was ready for wherever life would take her.


	18. Mugging

Mugging

A few months later they were still planning the wedding. They'd decided they wanted to marry in the summer when Evie would be eight months old. They still had to decide on the details though like the cake, the dress, the music etc. They'd got the venue for the wedding but not for the reception.

They'd found a small, little church just outside Washington almost in the middle of nowhere. They'd found it a month ago and booked it for 3rd July. It was now February so they still had another four months to go.

They'd taken their kids to the park when Jack needed the toilet so Aaron took him. Suddenly a man wearing a hoodie up over his head came up to Emily shuffling his feet while she was looking after Evie in her pram.

"Give me your bag," he said.

"No," she answered picking it up and holding it close to her.

"I said give me your bag," he answered raising his voice a little.

"I said no," she answered firmly.

"Give me your bag," he replied punching her and trying to take her bag while she clung onto it pulling it back. He suddenly pulled it back with brute force leading her to fall onto the ground while she put her wrist on the ground. She felt her wrist go from underneath her and fell fully on the ground.

She looked up hearing Evie cry to see him run off and Aaron coming out of the toilets.

She saw he was about to head to her so she shouted, "Aaron, no, please go after him. He has my bag. It has Evie's things, my phone, my purse and my gun."

He nodded telling his son to go back to his stepmother. Jack nodded and tried to help her up while his father ran after the mugger but it was too painful for her.

"Jack, look after your sister," she said gently.

"But mum you're hurt," he answered worried,

"Buddy, I'll be alright just look after your sister."

"But mum..."

"Jack, please...Jack, I know you're worried but I'll be ok..." she assured trying to pull herself up on the bench though it hurt like hell. She luckily managed to sit herself on the bench.

A young woman came over and asked, "Would you like me to call you an ambulance?"

"Oh no thank you, I'll be fine," she answered embarrassed. "I'm just waiting for my fiancé."

"Are you sure you don't want any medical attention?"

"I'm just waiting for my fiancé to come back," she answered sharply. "Please I'm just waiting for my fiancé."


	19. Attack

Attack

Meanwhile Aaron had managed to catch up with the mugger. He pulled him by the hood making him look at him.

"Did your mother not teach you never to hit a lady?" he said giving him a well-planted blow to the face knocking him to the ground. Whilst he was down he turned him over and sat on his back waiting for the local authorities to pick him up.

"You robbed the wrong woman. She's my fiancée. I'm a federal agent," he answered.

"Oh yer where's your badge then?" he heard an Irishman answer from behind him.

He started feeling his pockets then remembered he'd left his jacket with Emily. "Shit," he whispered. He felt something connect with the back of his head and himself knocked onto the ground.

He thought oh god this could not be happening again. He'd only been kidnapped four months ago now this. No he wouldn't allow them to do anything to him.

He tried to get back up but they kicked him down. He kept trying but they kept kicking. They even kicked him in the face. He kept trying to fight back but he didn't have a chance. They just kept kicking him.

Soon he felt them get taken off and breathed a sigh of relief. He saw someone offer him a hand and looked up.

"Agent Hotchner," the cop said shocked. The muggers' eyes opened wide in horror. He hadn't been lying. He really was an agent. They gulped knowing they now faced charges of assaulting a federal agent.

"They stole my fiancée's bag," he growled embarrassed. He hated the fact the cops were seeing him like this. He disliked anyone seeing him defeated.

They already guessed the rest of the story. He'd chased down the mugger and the mugger had turned on him with his partner. "Would you like us to accompany you to the hospital?"

"I need to get back to my fiancée," he answered taking the bag they gave him back. He then limped back to his Emily trying to shake off the embarrassment.

When Emily saw him she wanted to cry. She tried to put weight on her ankle but it was just too painful so she sat right back down again. What had happened to Aaron? She thought he'd have easily overtaken the mugger.

Jack looked up and ran up to him shouting, "Dad, what happened?"

"Buddy, I'm fine...I just got the bag off the bad guys," he answered.

He nodded and hugged him. Aaron then got up and sat by Emily. "Are you alright?" she asked running her hand down his cheek.

"I should be asking you that question," he answered.

"You're the one covered in blood."

"You're the one who can't walk."

"We're a right pair, aren't we? Thanks for getting the bag..." she then added in a whisper "We should probably see a doctor before we scare our kids even more."

"Good idea," he smiled.

"Lucky she called them just as we saw you returning," she answered nodding to the young woman currently entertaining their baby daughter.

He smiled at the young woman, "thank you."

"Sam," she smiled back at them.

"Excuse me," he answered confused.

"My name is Sam."

"Thank you, Sam," he smiled at her.

Soon the paramedics arrived to deal with them. Sam tried to entertain the kids while the paramedics had a look at their parents. They had to be kept from worrying about them while they were in the good hands of the medics.

The medics cleaned up Hotch's blood and looked in his eyes with a torch. They declared he was mostly battered and bruised but also had a mild concussion. He was told if he didn't get any more symptoms he'd only have to rest for the rest of the day but he couldn't drive or operate machinery and most definitely not over-exert himself.

They also took a look at Emily's ankle and wrist. They diagnosed she had a sprained ankle and broken wrist but advised to be on the safe side she went to the hospital for some x-rays.

She nodded and carefully got out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Aaron asked.

"Dave," she answered.

"Why?"

"Someone's going to have to help me walk and drive us to hospital and home..." she knew he was going to argue and added, "No, Aaron, I won't have you over-exerting yourself and worsening your concussion."

He rolled his eyes and nodded. She was right they needed help. They needed looking after and someone needed to help Jack do that. He was glad she'd chosen his best friend.

Emily asked Dave to come meet them at the park saying they needed his help. He agreed to come immediately and said he'd be over right away. She thanked him and hung up. She was so relieved she'd managed to do it all one-handed.

She lay back on the bench waiting for him while the paramedics packed up and left. Soon enough Dave arrived and Sam left.


	20. Hospital

Hospital

"Well, you two have been in the wars, haven't you?" Dave smiled knowing and relieved they weren't too badly hurt.

"He stole my bag?" she defended.

"Aaron stole your bag?" he asked trying to hide a smirk. "Ah so you beat him up."

She rolled her eyes. "No, the muggers and his attackers stole my bag. Aaron retrieved my bag."

"Gaining himself a concussion in the process."

"Dave, can we go to the hospital? I may have a sprained ankle and broken wrist. I just want to get Aaron home as soon as possible. After all he has a concussion."

"Fine. Jack, can you push your sister's pram?"

He nodded and answered, "I'll try."

"Emily, put your arm around my shoulders. I'll help you walk to the car. Aaron, you follow."

They nodded knowing he was taking charge for their own good. Emily put her arm around his shoulders while Jack took the pram. They walked to the car while Aaron followed.

When they got to the car park she asked, "Which car are we using?"

"We'll use mine," he answered. When she looked concerned he added, "Don't worry, I've put Evie's baby seat in there."

"Thanks Dave," she answered relieved.

"I think it might be best if you go in the front as you'll have more leg room," he answered. He then turned to Jack and added, "Buddy, can you look after your dad and your sister while I drive?"

He nodded enthusiastically making him smile. He then got them all in the car and drove them to the hospital. When they got there he parked and helped them all get back out again. He then supported Emily into the hospital while Jack pushed his sister and Aaron followed.

They checked in and were told to go straight to x-ray having already been notified by the paramedics. They soon called her name and she went in to have her wrist and ankle x-rayed relieved Dave would look after her fiancé and children. She just wanted this over as soon as possible so she could take him home.

Soon she was given the results. It confirmed she had broken her wrist and sprained her ankle. They told her they couldn't push anything on her sprain as over twenty years it had shown wrapping it up often caused an adverse effect. They put her wrist in a cast and a splint making sure the bones set properly.

Dave then helped them all get back home. Once inside he sat both parents on the couch. She kept an eye on her fiancé while Dave tried to look after the family for the rest of the day.

"I don't need you looking at me all the time," he snapped.

"Aaron, you have a concussion so sorry as much as it may bug you yes you do need constant attention," she answered.

He rolled his eyes and sunk into the sofa. Today had really not turned out as planned. It was meant to have been a family outing to the park. Now here he was with a concussion and his fiancée had a broken wrist and sprained ankle.

Thankfully he didn't get any more symptoms that day. Dave and Emily kept an eye on him all week just in case. Luckily nothing happened Emily's injuries also healed without any problems. The cast and splint were soon off.


	21. Wedding Dress

Wedding Dress

A few months later Emily went to buy a wedding dress with the girls. They had a month to go before they married. They looked in a few shops till she found one she fell for at first sight.

It was perfect. It was white sleeveless dress with a big skirt. It started under her armpits.

She twirled in it in the mirror and smiled. Aaron was going to love the dress. He'd probably also love to take her out of it. She bet he'd look so hot in his tux.

"You look absolutely beautiful," JJ smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe I'm marrying Aaron. It's a dream come true."

"You two are perfect for each other, chickadee," Garcia answered.

"Thank you. He makes me so happy. I can't imagine my life without him."

The sales assistant came up and asked, "Will you be buying the dress?"

"Yes," she smiled going to change then buying the dress. "Please may I pick it up tomorrow? I have to go to a cake tasting with my fiancé now and I don't want him to see the dress."

"Of course. I understand."

"Thank you," she smiled back.

She said goodbye to the girls and set off to the bakery where she was to join her fiancé. They were getting their wedding cake from the fanciest bakery in Washington. They wanted to get a memorable cake. After all you only got married once.


	22. Cake Tasting

Cake Tasting

She found him waiting outside the bakery with his leg up leaning against the shop window. She smiled when she saw he was in his jeans, black t-shirt and denim jacket. She always thought he looked hot dressed down.

He smiled when he saw her and she ran up to him. He made her feel like a giddy teenager. She hoped she always felt this way. She didn't want to see life without him.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes. You?" he answered.

"Yes. Let's go in," she smiled taking his hand.

"Absolutely," he smiled back.

He led her in holding hands. They'd been looking forward to this since they'd booked it last week. Dave was looking after the children giving them a rare moment alone together.

They greeted the owner and sat down.

"I have a range of cakes for you to try," she smiled.

"Thank you," they smiled up at her.

"Shall we get started?"

Emily nodded enthusiastically while Aaron laughed, "Sure."

She smiled and brought out the slices of cake. There were six in total. They'd already told them what they couldn't have. They'd had to fill out a form when they made the appointment.

The first one they gave was a carrot cake. They both decided it wasn't right. Emily thought it was a little dry. Aaron thought the same.

The second was a red velvet cake they couldn't agree on. Emily wasn't keen on cream cheese being used in their wedding cake. Aaron thought the colour would be interesting for their wedding cake. They both agreed they couldn't choose a cake based on colour.

The third was an apple cake. They both agreed it was too dry. They had three more to go. They hoped they found one they could both agree on.

For their fourth they had a vanilla cake which though it tasted lovely they agreed was too plain for their wedding cake.

Next up was a fruit cake which they both thoroughly enjoyed. If they didn't like the next one this would be their wedding cake. Aaron had a sneaking suspicion though that Emily was going to love the next one.

Finally they got the white chocolate fudge cake to try. It was an original recipe from this bakery and one of their specialities.

The first forkful tasted heavenly to Emily so she broke off a piece for him saying, "oh god, Aaron, you have got to try this it's almost as god-sent as you."

He smiled blushing a little inside and ate it off her fork. Oh god, she was right! Apart from the fruit cake this was the most amazing cake he'd ever tried. They just kept feeding it to each other until they'd run out of cake.

"I think I know which you've decided," the baker smiled.

"Ooh but I still really like the fruit cake too," Aaron answered.

"So do I...Could we have both?"

"Sure," she smiled. "What icing would you like to use?"

"I think we'd like to use the fudge topping for the white chocolate fudge cake," Aaron smiled. Emily nodded vigorously. "Fondant icing for the fruit cake?" he asked. Emily nodded again. "Marzipan?" She smiled and nodded again. "Fondant icing and marzipan then on the fruit cake."

"We'll do that for you. Any ideas on design?"

"Traditional design for the white chocolate fudge cake," Emily said.

They designed the fruit cake together. They decided they wanted it to be white with white sugar roses. They wanted their names iced around a huge sugar rose in the middle. It would be so special.

The white chocolate fudge cake would be a three tiered cake. It would have a sugar paste outline on each tier. There'd be fancy icing on the side of each tier. On the top would be a bride and groom made out of fondant icing.

They both agreed they couldn't wait to see these cakes and cater for everyone. She agreed to make them just as they wanted them to be. They couldn't wait to see the final products. They bet they'd look amazing.


	23. Caught

Caught

When they got home they sat back relieved.

"I guess we've organised everything," she smiled.

"I guess," he smiled back. "Now we can sit back and relax."

"I hope so," she smiled at him nervously.

"Emily, everything's going to go alright," he smiled at her. She nodded snuggling into him. He stroked her arm adding, "It's alright to be nervous. Everyone is when they're getting married."

"Really? Were you nervous when you married Haley?"

"Absolutely and to be honest I am now but I know we're going to work. I love you, Em."

"I love you too, Aaron." She smiled up at him, "this time next month we're going to be husband and wife."

"Yes we are," he smiled back.

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

They then claimed each other's lips and ran their fingers through each other's hair.

He'd just begun to run his hands over her abdomen when a little voice piped up, "Dad, what are you doing to mum?"

They froze in shock and he quickly took his hands out from underneath her t-shirt. They looked to the side to see a confused Jack and an amused Dave holding their seven month old baby.

"Don't you knock?" Emily asked grumpily.

"I did but you didn't hear it so I used the spare key," he defended. Emily poked her tongue out in answer. "Just wait till he catches you actually having sex."

They looked at him horrified while he laughed.

"Can you stop having fun at our expense, Dave?" Aaron growled.

"Dad, you didn't answer my question," Jack said innocently.

"No, you didn't, Aaron," Dave answered.

Aaron looked to Emily for help and she shook her head. He was on his own on this one. He was his son.

"Jack, sit here," he said gently. Jack did as he was told. "I was showing Emily how much I love her..." He smiled and nodded. "But don't you go round showing people that way. It's only for adults."

He nodded and answered, "I promise I won't."

"Good. I know you won't."

He smiled back up at him.

"I'd better be off," Dave said.

"You could stay for dinner," she smiled. "We're going to have a barbecue."

"Sounds great," he smiled back. "I'd love to."

"Great," they smiled back.


	24. UnSub

UnSub

A few days before their wedding the team were off on a case. A man was kidnapping and torturing brunette women. After about three days he'd kill them.

They were closing in on the UnSub when he ran towards the roof. Hotch ran after him taking his gun out of its holster. Alvin Jones kept shooting down at him while he dodged and ducked every bullet shooting back with his own weapon.

They finally reached the roof and a bullet went whizzing by his head. He quickly pulled out his second gun as his first had run out of ammo. As he was changing them over Alvin threw him to the floor.

He fought with him to be on top and get his gun off him. The gun went off again hitting him in the arm but he luckily managed to get the gun off him. He threw it to the side and took out his cuffs.

While trying to cuff him he found himself rolling over with Alvin fighting for dominance. He held his wrists trying to prevent him from punching him but he carried on trying to fight back for his dominance.

Soon they found themselves hitting the wall. His head hit the wall and he soon found himself clinging to the top of the building. Alvin tried to prise his fingers off as he clung to the wall with all his might


	25. Rescued

Rescue

Suddenly he heard a gunshot and saw Alvin fall off the roof. He looked up into his best friend's eyes.

"Need a hand?" he asked.

He nodded and Dave helped him over to the right side of the wall. He thanked him as the medics came up to him.

"I'm fine," he answered holding his arm. "I'm fine."

"Aaron, I just found you dangling from the rooftop and you're bleeding. Let them take a look at you."

"I'm fine," he protested.

"Aaron, you hit your head."

"Fine."

He let the medics take a look at him reluctantly. They decided they needed to take him to hospital for tests much to his dissatisfaction. Dave accompanied him making sure he behaved himself.

At the hospital they ran tests on his head and arm. They found he'd suffered a mild concussion. He had grazed his temple and suffered a gunshot to his lower arm. Much to his frustration they decided to keep him in overnight to monitor his head. Dave vowed to stay with him to make sure he didn't get into any more trouble.

Aaron growled, "I don't need to stay here. They let me go home last time."

"You're miles away from home," he reminded.

"How long am I meant to wear this bloody thing? I'm meant to be getting married in three days."

"For a week and I'll make damn well sure you wear it at your wedding."

"You're as bad as Emily."

"Good."

The next morning he was released and they flew home. Due to his arm Dave drove him home. They didn't want him to get into any more accidents before his wedding.


	26. Return

Return

When he got home Emily opened the door for them. Her eyes bulged out of her head when she saw the graze on his head and his arm in a sling.

"Are you alright? What happened?" she asked worried.

"Just a little scuffle with an UnSub," he answered.

"A little scuffle?" Dave asked with his eyebrow raised. Aaron glared at him. He really didn't want his fiancée to know he'd been dangling from a roof so soon before their wedding. He didn't want her to worry.

"What are your injuries? You must sit down," she answered escorting him into the living room and sitting him down.

"I'm fine," he answered. "It's just a graze and a little gunshot wound to my arm."

"A little gunshot wound?" Emily freaked.

"Emily, I'm fine," he repeated. "They sorted me out at hospital before we came home."

"Should we postpone the wedding?"

"No, absolutely not. Emily, I am going to marry you in two days time no matter what. I can't spend another day without you as my wife."

"Oh Aaron, I can't spend another day without you as my husband," she answered sitting down and taking his head into her hands. "I love you."

"I love you too, my bride."

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone," Dave said.

"Thank you for bringing him home safely, Dave," she smiled up at him.

"Always will," he smiled back.


	27. Wedding Preparation

Wedding Preparation

A few days later it was finally their wedding day. Emily was at her father's getting ready for the wedding. Her parents had divorced when she was a teenager. Her father supported her relationship more than her mother.

She woke up feeling giddy. She was finally getting married to the man of her dreams. This was the happiest day of her life. By the end of the day she'd be Mrs Aaron Hotchner.

She got up and went over to the cot to see her daughter smiling up at her. She picked her up smiling back, "Hey you. Shall we go down to breakfast?"

She made a noise which she took for a yes so took her down to breakfast. They ate breakfast even though butterflies flew around her stomach. She knew she had to eat before her wedding.

Soon her friends arrived to help her get ready. She got out her dress and changed into it while Penelope got Evie into her dress after changing into her own. They were wearing lilac dresses with roses around the waist.

She sat in front of the mirror and they dealt with her hair. They decided to let it flow over her shoulders in neat waves. They then placed her veil over her head holding it in place with a small silver tiara.

She looked in the mirror smiling. She looked and felt beautiful.

"You look absolutely beautiful, my raven-haired beauty," she smiled.

"Thank you," Emily smiled back. "I feel it."

"Well, you should. It's your special day."

Back home Aaron was trying to get changed into his suit one-handed. When it got too hard he bit the bullet and used his injured arm. He wouldn't let anyone dress him. He wasn't a baby.

Dave arrived and rolled his eyes but was impressed he'd nearly completed dressing himself. He was annoyed though that he was using his injured arm when he could worsen it.

"Aaron, let me help," he said.

"I can dress myself thank you very much," he answered annoyed.

"You could worsen your arm using it."

"I'm fine."

He picked up his jacket and put it on for him while he rolled his eyes. He let him help him in it and Dave came round to finish buttoning up his shirt. He then helped him put his sling back on.

"Thanks Dave," he said.

"Anytime. Let's get you to church."

He nodded smiling nervously. It was time. He was going to marry the woman of his dreams. When he'd first met her he couldn't deny an attraction between them.

The bridesmaids had already left when her father went to pick her up. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her. She looked amazing.

"You'll blow Aaron's breath away," he smiled.

"Thanks dad," she smiled at him.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's get you to church."

She smiled and nodded. She followed her father out to the car. He helped her in then got in himself. The chauffeur then drove them to the church. On the way there her father held her hand assuring her it was alright to be nervous.

"He loves you, honey," he said.

"I know, dad. I love him too," she smiled.

"I know. You two deserve each other."

"Thanks dad. The fact that you like him means a lot to me."

"I love him like a son, Emmy bear."

"Thanks dad."

"Only the truth, darling."

She smiled back up at him and snuggled into him trying to calm her nerves. He stroked her arm trying to help calm them. No matter how old she got she would always be his little princess.


	28. Wedding Ceremony

Wedding Ceremony

Soon enough they'd arrived at the church. He got her out and led her up the stairs. The bridesmaids smiled when they saw her. She smiled up nervously.

Garcia poked her head round the door and Rossi smiled back. It was time. He placed his hand on Aaron's back and Aaron instantly felt nervous. He was really getting remarried. He turned to the back of the church as the wedding march started.

The bridesmaids walked up the aisle. He smiled as he saw Garcia carry Evie. She looked so sweet in her bridesmaid's dress. She smiled as she saw her father,

When they reached her she opened her arms out for him saying, "Dad." He smiled and hugged her with his good arm. She smiled back up at him. He stroked and kissed her hair. "You look absolutely beautiful, princess." She smiled back.

They then stood back and he looked down the aisle. His breath caught in his throat as he saw his bride. She looked like an angel. She smiled back up at him with her eyes shining.

When they reached him her father gave Aaron Emily's hand and he kissed it smiling at her. "You look amazing," he smiled.

"Thanks. So do you," she smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," she answered kissing his cheek.

They held hands and turned to the priest. It was time to get married.

"Friends and family, we are here to witness the blessed union of Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss," the priest introduced.

They all smiled as the happy couple smiled into each other's eyes. They were the happiest they'd ever been now that they were finally becoming husband and wife. This was the happiest day of their life.

"Do you Aaron Thomas take thee Emily Valerie to be thy lawful wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do," he answered smiling at her.

"Do you Emily Valerie take thee Aaron Thomas to be thy lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," she replied smiling at him.

He took the ring off the pillow Jack was holding and placed it on her ring finger. "Emily, you are my love, my life. I can't live without you. You've given me a beautiful daughter and taken on my son as your own. You encouraged me to throw out the rulebook for love. I want to spend every day showing you how lucky I feel to be becoming your husband. With this ring I become the happiest man in the world."

She took the ring off the pillow with tears glistening her eyes. "Aaron, you are my friend, my lover, my soul mate. I can't see my life without you. You've given me the most beautiful two children I could ever want. Before you came along I never thought I wanted to get married but marrying you today is a dream come true. I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me. With this ring I become the happiest I can be, your wife."

They smiled at each other and soon signed the register.

The priest then turned back to the congregation.

""I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," he said.

He took up her veil while they smiled at each other overjoyed they were now husband and wife. He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders while she placed her hands on his cheeks. They kissed passionately while everyone cheered.

"I love you, Mrs Hotchner," he smiled.

"I love you too, hubbie," she smiled up at him.

They beamed at each other.

He escorted her down the aisle. As everyone was leaving they congratulated the happy couple. They beamed back thanking them. They were just so incredibly happy.

Their chauffeur came up to them and tapped his shoulder. They looked around.

"We're ready for you," he said.

They nodded and followed him out to the white vintage Cadillac. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw it.

"A wedding present from Mr Rossi," he said.

They smiled at each other. It was just like Dave to do this for them. It was the best wedding present they'd received.

The chauffeur opened the door for them. Emily got Aaron in first much to his frustration then got in after him.

"Have to look after your arm, hubbie," she smiled stroking his cheek. He grunted and she added stroking his eyebrow scar, "Did I ever tell you how sexy I find this?"

"Oh Em, really?" he answered.

"Absolutely. They're your battle scars and make you who you are today, my husband..." She then kissed his cheek and added, "Oh how I love calling you that, my husband."

"Well I will be for a long time to come," he smiled back at her.

"Till we die," she answered intertwining their fingers and snuggling into him.

"Till we die," he agreed kissing her hair. She smiled back up at him. He was his for as long as they lived.


	29. Wedding Reception

Wedding Reception

Soon enough they'd arrived at the reception. He led her in while everyone cheered their marriage. She had tears in her eyes as she smiled at them then her husband. He smiled back as he led her to their seats.

They ate and had their toasts. Soon it was time for their first dance. He led her onto the dance floor with his good arm. She then took his good hand and placed her other hand on his waist while they attempted to waltz being careful of his injury.

"I'm sorry I can't waltz you properly. I'm sorry your first dance isn't how you dreamt it," he said quietly.

"Aaron, all that matters to me is I'm dancing with the man I love. You're my dream come true," she answered resting her head on his chest.

He smiled down at her and kissed her hair. He felt so lucky to have someone so understanding as his bride. She was an angel.

Everyone smiled on as they closed their eyes and danced close together being subconsciously careful of his arm. They were just in their own little world. When the music came to the end they re-opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

The puddings were brought out and Jack ran up to them holding his sister. Their parents hugged them both. They were so happy he was such a hands-on, protective older brother.

"Shall we go see the cakes?" Emily asked placing her hands on Jack's shoulders.

"Cakes?" Jack asked while his eyes widened.

"Yes, we ordered two," she smiled back.

He smiled the widest smile she'd ever seen but then he looked concerned.

"Shall I take Evie?" Dave asked.

He nodded and answered, "She's getting heavy."

He took her and stroked his hair. "Dave, thanks for the car," Emily smiled.

"I thought you two deserved to arrive in style," he answered.

"It was perfect," Aaron smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Thanks Dave."

"Can we have some cake?" Jack asked excitedly.

"Of course. Cake," Aaron smiled escorting them to the cakes.

The fruit cake was covered in white icing with white sugar roses on the outline and a big white sugar rose in the middle. Aaron was iced on the top of the cake in fancy calligraphy while Emily was iced on the bottom in the same calligraphy.

Their main wedding cake was three tiers of white chocolate fudge cake. There was crimped sugar paste on the outline. On top of the cake right in the middle were a bride and groom looking just like them along with a sling.

They laughed when they saw it. It was such a nice touch. "Mr Rossi informed us of your sling," the baker smiled.

"It's a nice touch," Aaron smiled.

"It is," Emily agreed picking up the knife.

He placed his good hand over hers as she placed it on the top of their main cake. They pushed the knife through the cake together while the cameras went off.

They then did the same with the fruit cake while he placed his head on her shoulder. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"I've never been so happy," she smiled up at him.

"Neither have I," he smiled back.

"Apart from when Evie was born," she smiled at her daughter in her godfather's arms.

"Yes apart from when Evie was born," he smiled then smiled at his son next to him and added, "And Jack's birth."

"Yes of course," she smiled at her stepson.

"You're really my mum now," Jack smiled hugging her.

"Yes I am," she answered smiling and added, "but never forget your birth mother."

"You and dad will never let me," he smiled up at her.

"No, we won't," she smiled back touched he liked her so much and believed in her.

"I love you, mum."

"I love you too, Jack."

"I think I know which cake the happy couple want since they were feeding it to each other at the bakery," the baker said cutting them a piece of the white chocolate fudge cake each.

They smiled and went to sit down feeding it to each other again while she dished out their cakes. They heard a camera go off and heard a voice say, "OMG Bossman and wonder woman you are too cute"

They looked up to see Garcia beaming at them holding a camera. They blushed while Emily answered, "Aaron, can be very cute when he wants to be."

He blushed even more and retorted, "So can you."

"I love you."

"That's good because you just married me," he smiled dead-pan.

Emily swatted him playfully answering, "Oh you."

"Oh you what?"

"Oh you irresistible man," she smiled claiming his lips for her own.

He soon joined in and then when he pulled away answered, "I love you too, Em."

She snuggled into him and they watched the others from their seats.

When they felt it was time to leave they had a quiet word with Jack reminding him to help Auntie Jessica to look after Evie while they were away on honeymoon. They assured him they would be on the end of the phone whenever he needed them.

He nodded and they answered, "Good."

Suddenly he picked her up with his good arm and slung her over his shoulder while she yelped causing everyone to laugh.

"Aaron, your arm," she cried kicking her legs in the air.

"You're not touching it," he answered carrying her out slung over his shoulder to the waiting Cadillac.

They were driven off to their hotel in Chesapeake Bay where they would be spending their honeymoon. They wanted to have a week by the coast before they had to go back to their normal everyday lives. She couldn't wait to relax on the sand with him.

When they arrived she said, "Aaron, don't you dare sling me over your shoulder again."

"Fine," he answered rolling his eyes while they got out.

They went up to their hotel room after having booked in. Emily carried both of their cases much to his annoyance. She wouldn't let him use his injured arm to carry their suitcases even if she was still in her wedding dress.

When they got to their room she placed their cases down on the floor by their bed. She looked so incredibly beautiful he thought as she smiled at him.

She started taking off her dress to get ready for bed. He took in her flawless skin and licked his lips. He came up behind and bestowed kisses up and down her neck. She sunk into his embrace and turned him round pushing him onto the bed carefully.

She took the sling off and helped him out his clothes while he unhooked her bra one-handed. She then climbed onto the bed pulling off her panties.

He held his injured arm above his head while she came down on him. He smiled up at her as she claimed his lips and he initiated lovemaking.


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

He was at a library pretending to scour the shelves for a book while keeping an eye on the book reading.

He smiled as his wife read her latest book to the children gathered around her. She'd become quite popular in the last five years since she turned her hand to writing. He was so proud of her.

He smiled slightly as he watched the children enthralled as she told the story of a spy pig. She was such a great storyteller and still made up stories for their two youngest children. His oldest son at thirteen believed he was too old for bedtime stories.

His phone vibrated so he took a look at it and sighed. 'Got a case' it read.

He tried to leave without distracting anyone when his five year old daughter looked back. He pointed to her to look back at her mother and saw his three year old son try to make her look at their mother.

"Please Evie look back at your mother and let me slip out quietly. I'll be back home as soon as I can," he whispered.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she turned back to look at her mother as she told the story. He slipped out and headed to work.

When she finished she packed her things and her two youngest children, Evie and Ryan ran up. She felt her phone vibrate and took a look at it after switching it back on.

'Sorry got a case' it read.

She turned to her children and said, "Come on, let's go home. Daddy's gone on a case."

"Superdaddy to the rescue," Ryan smiled.

"Yer he is a superhero," Evie smiled at her little brother.

"Yes he is," Emily answered hugging her children.


End file.
